


Wild

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Blackwing:<br/>Alexis/Alex Conrad<br/>Alex’s second visit with Castle goes much better thanks in no small part to college student Alexis spending quite a bit of time with him. One evening she takes him to a club and between the alcohol and the grinding things progress. Location for sex is up to author.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Blackwing for all the wonderful prompts. I know this is an unusual pair, but I think it's fun to mess around with different pairings. 
> 
> It's a little long, but that's what my heart wanted.

Alexis Castle had always thought her dad’s protégé, Alex Conrad, was a sweet guy. Alex and Dad had mostly emailed each other over the last few years, but Alex had come to New York this year. Alexis’ class load was not too heavy this semester, so she had spent a lot of time with Alex a lot this visit, and really got to know him. 

So when he asked her if he could take her to dinner, she said yes, and also suggested they hit a club or two. He was up for that too. So here she was, sitting across a table from him, flirting like crazy. She had been through a dry spell; she didn’t like to think how long it had been since she had sex. So she decided to flirt a little harder: she slid her foot out of her shoe and up his leg as he was handing the server the signed check. Alex almost jumped out of his seat in his haste to leave. 

As Alexis slid her shoe back on, Alex stood next to her chair waiting to help her. He couldn’t believe this beautiful woman was interested in him. He wished he had met her the first time he met Castle, but maybe it was for the best that they met now. She was one hundred percent legal now, and that was a good thing, because his cock had been semi-hard since the moment he picked her up tonight. The short, tight, black lace dress looked fantastic. And now they were going dancing? Damn, he really hoped that she wanted him too. He wanted to fuck this woman, and he wanted to fuck her soon. 

When they got to the street, Alex hailed a cab and let Alexis give the address to the cabbie. Once the cab was moving, she turned to him, grabbed his face between both of her hands, and kissed him, hard. He kissed her back, and moved his hands to her breasts. He wasn’t sure, but he didn’t think she had a bra on because he could feel her nipples pebbling. God, this was amazing. 

They had timed their arrival at the club well – there wasn’t a line outside the door, but once they entered, the music was pumping. Alexis grabbed him by the hand and led him to the dance floor. She flung her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. She began to grind her crotch into his crotch. She smiled at him and whispered in his ear, “I want to see that cock before the night is over, Alex. Do you want to show it to me?” Then she kissed his jaw, and scraped it with her teeth. 

Alex’s cock was no longer semi-erect; it was truly one hundred percent hard. “Yeah, I want to show it to you, Alexis. Are you going to show me your pussy?” He was proud that he got that sentence out without a hitch in his voice. Alexis didn’t answer but she did put her hand on the bulge in his pants and squeezed. Now Alex did react; he yelped. Alexis laughed as she pulled him off the dance floor. He decided he would follow her anywhere as long as he got to watch her perfect ass in a tight dress. 

Alexis loved what she felt when she squeezed Alex’s bulge. She’d bet he had a nice size package in there. She felt wild, and she was going with the feeling. She was headed for the bathroom; she’d never had sex in a club bathroom, and she wanted to cross that off her bucket list. When they reached the alcove where the bathrooms were located, she hesitated for a moment, but decided to enter the ladies room. Again, they were lucky: no line. 

She pushed the door open, and Alex followed her inside. Once they were inside the bathroom, he realized where they were. “Alexis, holy shit, this is the ladies bathroom. Why did you bring me in here?” His confusion was written all over his face.

“Have you ever had sex in a bathroom stall, Alex? I haven’t, and I want to. Do you want to?” Alexis pushed a stall door open, and Alex followed her in. She got down to her knees, unzipped his pants, and reached in to get his cock. “Alex, your cock is beautiful,” she said right before she licked the crown to gather up his pre-come. She licked up one side and down the other, and then she licked his balls. She twisted her hand around the base of his cock, and then put it in her mouth. She sucked as much of it as she could. It was a nice size; if she went slowly, she’d be able to deep throat him without too much trouble. She hummed as she sucked on it. 

Alex couldn’t believe this – Alexis Castle was on her knees in a club bathroom sucking on his cock! Holy shit! He had always been the geeky guy that girls treated like their little brother. Even having a best-selling novel didn’t guarantee him women. Sure, he wasn’t a virgin, but he’d never imagined he’d be getting a blowjob from such a beautiful woman in a public place. And Alexis was damn good at this – she was sucking him slowly, so he could feel everything. He reached down and gathered up her hair so he could see it all. He could see her cheeks hallowing out as she sucked. Fuck, now she had a hand on his balls, and she was tickling them. He could feel them tightening up as he got ready to shoot. “Fuck, Alexis, I’m coming! I’m coming!” He didn’t care if he was in a women’s bathroom, he had to yell. And then he felt the first blast of his come shooting out of his cock.

Alexis felt it too. Luckily, he had prepared her so she was ready to swallow. It must have been a while for him too, since it felt like he had gallons of come stored up. She managed to swallow it all. She looked up at him as his now softened cock slid out of her mouth. He helped her up to her feet, and they kissed. She could tell he could taste himself on her tongue. She stroked his cock a bit, and then stepped back. He tucked his cock back in his pants and carefully zipped them. She grinned at him. “Let me go out first. If the coast is clear, I’ll let you know,” she said with a smirk. She went out; there was no-one else in the bathroom and Alex left the stall. He quickly washed his hands, grabbed her by the hips and kissed her. He walked out of the bathroom. Alexis washed her hands, fixed her hair, and followed him out. 

He was waiting for her and she took him by the hand. “Let’s dance some more, Alex!” As they danced, Alex swore this was all fore play; Alexis was grinding her ass into his crotch, and then she would turn around and grind her pussy into it. He managed to get his hands on her ass and squeezed; he figured it was okay with her when she laughed. They “danced” like this for a while. Then he took her hand and pulled her off the dance floor to a quiet hallway. 

“Alexis, let’s take this to my hotel room, okay? I mean, you’ve seen my cock, but I haven’t seen your pussy and I want to see it all,” he said right before he kissed her, pushing her into the wall. They kissed like that until a passer-by told them to “get a room!” They broke apart and laughed. She took his hand, and they walked through the club to the exit. They decided to walk since his hotel wasn’t far. 

They were silent all the way to the hotel and on the elevator up to his room. But once he opened the door, and stepped aside to let her in, they weren’t quiet anymore. Alex started to kiss Alexis, but this time she pushed him into the wall. He put his hands under her dress and pushed it up her body. When he got to her thighs, he discovered she didn’t have any panties on. He got his hands on her ass and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, madly kissing him at the same time. She was impressed with how strong he was. And she was even more impressed when he carried her over to the bed. He put her down on the bed, leaning over her. “So, you went commando, Alexis?” She smirked at him and nodded yes. “Well, I’m kinda glad I didn’t know that,” he laughed. His laughter changed to moans when she reached up and rubbed his cock through his pants. She sat up and reached for his belt, but before she could get any further, he put his hand on her wrist and stopped her. 

“It’s your turn,” he said as he helped her to her feet. He turned her around, and pushed her long red hair over one shoulder. He slowly unzipped her dress, kissing the skin he uncovered. He was right, she wasn’t wearing a bra. As soon as he unzipped it, he pushed the dress to the floor. He moved his hand down her spine, and caressed her ass before giving it a smack. 

“Hey!” Alexis said as she turned around, but the grin gave her away. She saw his pupils dilate as his desire became clear. His eyes traveled down her body, stopping for a moment on her breasts before moving on to her shaven pussy. “Can I help you take your clothes off now?” she smirked at his rapidly nodding head. She undid his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his body. Like he had done, she kissed his chest as it was uncovered. Meanwhile, his hands were roaming all over her body. She decided she needed more, and quickly, so she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants in record time. He toed off his shoes as she pulled his pants and his boxers off. She started to stroke his erection when he stopped her again. 

“Remember, it’s your turn now,” he said as he took her hand off his cock. She was a few inches away from the bed, so she walked until the backs of her knees hit the bed, and she went down on her back on the bottom of the bed. He stood in between her legs, and he put on hand on each knee, and opened her legs as wide as they could go. He dropped down to his knees and was face to face with her pussy, her very pink and very wet pussy. He took his hands off her legs and they landed on his shoulders. He used both hands to open her pussy even more, and lowered his head and began to lick. And lick and lick and lick. 

Alexis’ head thrashed from side to side; Alex’s tongue was everywhere. Then he moved his hands and inserted a finger in her cunt. He added another as his tongue was focusing on her clit. Alexis could feel her climax building, but she wasn’t there yet. He could sense her straining for it, so he decided to help her get there – he put his thumb in her ass. 

Alexis opened her mouth but no sound came out. Her back arched off the bed as she came, flooding Alex’s hand with her come. He watched as she got herself under control and made sure she was paying attention to her as he licked the come off his hand. He didn’t lick it all off; he presented a finger to her and she licked it clean as she shuddered.

“Oh my God, Alex, that was amazing!” she told him. 

“Ready for more, baby?” he teased. She laughed a little and nodded. He walked over to his pants, and grabbed the condoms he had put there earlier this evening. He didn’t waste any time; he simply ripped open the package and put it on. By now, Alexis had recovered from her climax, and she got up on her hands and knees and wiggled her ass at him. 

Again, Alex didn’t waste any time; he slid his cock through her folds a few times, and then thrust it as hard as he could. Alexis wailed as he filled her with his cock. He immediately began to move it in and out of her pussy. He moved his hands from her hips to her breasts as they swung in rhythm with his thrusts. He played with her nipples, rolling them between his fingers. She was thrusting her ass back against him to make him move faster. When he wasn’t getting the message, she cried out, “harder, faster, Alex! Fuck!” He grunted as he fucked her as hard as he could. He put his hands back on her hips to help him generate more speed. 

Alexis knew he was doing everything he could, but she still needed something more. She couldn’t support herself with one hand, so she couldn’t do anything for herself. “Alex, my clit, touch my clit, fuck, I need to come!” He was able to move his right hand to her pussy, and he rubbed her clit. He was close to an orgasm himself, but he wanted to be sure Alexis got there first. He rubbed her swollen bundle of nerves hard, and that was it – she came with a shout. After a few more thrusts, he felt his climax building up. He pulled out, quickly pulled the condom off, and came all over her back and ass.   
Her arms could no longer support her, and she collapsed on the bed. Alex landed on his back next to her. 

She turned her head and they kissed. “Thank you, Alex that was great. Now if you don’t mind, I’m taking a shower!” She got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom. He lay on the bed, idly stroking his cock and smiling at his memories. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. When Alexis came out of the bathroom, she grinned at her sleeping lover. She covered him with the sheet, gathered up her stuff and got dressed. She found a hotel notepad and left him a little note. She kissed his forehead, and left the room. 

Alex left New York the next day, but he had a lot of wonderful memories of the times he spent with the Castles. And he hoped that the next visit would be just as great.


End file.
